


Meant To Be

by AShortWalkToDelinquency



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Alpha JT Tarmel, Bad Guys Made Them Do It, Fluff, Found Family, M/M, Mpreg, Non-Consensual, Omega Malcolm Bright, Unplanned Pregnancy, a/b/o dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25550239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AShortWalkToDelinquency/pseuds/AShortWalkToDelinquency
Summary: Malcolm presses the button on his side of the door to finish what Gil left unsaid, "You can't open the door without risking infecting the entire building. We have to stay in here.""What? No way, man." JT shakes his head vigorously, eyebrows pinching together as he realizes what Gil is saying. "Gil, you can't be serious.""JT, if there was any way for us to safely get you out of there, you know I would move heaven and earth to make it happen," Gil says, and he means it with every fiber of his being."Jesus Christ, you know what this means, right?" JT asks.Gil is fairly certain that it's rhetorical, but the man looks like he's close to panicking so he answers him anyways. "I do. And I am sorry you're in this position. But you're going to need to see each other through this, because we can't open this door for at least half an hour, and by then it'll be too late."
Relationships: JT Tarmel & Tally Tarmel, Malcolm Bright & JT Tarmel, Malcolm Bright/JT Tarmel
Comments: 17
Kudos: 64
Collections: PSon Goblin Swap Summer 2020!





	1. January

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DayGlowOrange](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DayGlowOrange/gifts).



> Well, DayGlowOrange, your prompt inspired me, and before I knew it I had over 20,000 words written with no end in sight. It also took a turn towards being pretty damn dark, and so I wrote this instead, because I didn't want to offer something that might be way outside of your tastes. So, that other story will be coming soon, but in the meantime, here's something much lighter. I hope it's okay.
> 
> I didn't choose to use the rape/non-con archive tag because, though consent is definitely an issue for both of them, it's not graphic and, in a way, they both want it. However, if consent issues are a problem for anyone, you may want to skip this story. There's nothing explicit, but, you know, bad guys made them do it.

"No, don't!"

The shout rings through the air, loud enough that JT and Malcolm can almost hear it through the triple-paned, sealed door of the laboratory they're trapped in, their eyes darting from Gil to the woman in the lab coat behind him. Gil has been jerking on the door for a good two minutes, leaving a uniform to remove their killer, Doctor Johnathan Novak, from the room, a gleam in his eye as he takes one last look at the two trapped men before being hauled away. Dani ignores it all, hunched over the computer terminal as she tries to find a way to override the door lock. But everyone freezes at the intensity of the words.

"Why?" Gil growls, clearly tempted to resume his assault on the hermetically sealed door, the instinct to protect his team slamming into him hard enough to make the woman flinch back, stepping instead towards Dani and gesturing to the screen in front of her.

"He's already released the compound into the room. If you open the door right now, it will suffuse the entire building before it has a chance to dissipate. There are upwards of a thousand people on the premises right now, Lieutenant. The consequences would be...dire," she finishes weakly.

They all understand just how much of an understatement that is. Though the compound would have little effect on the Beta's in the building, it would launch every Alpha into a rut and every Omega onto a forced heat. It would be an unmitigated disaster. The battle between Alpha's for dominance would turn into an instant blood bath as they attempt to stake their claim on the nearest Beta or Omega, likely leaving a body count in the triple digits. The simulated heat would also prove to be too extreme for a significant portion of the Omegas, especially if any were unable to find a mate to see them through the worst of it. The loss of that many Omegas would cause a public outcry. Beyond that are the myriad issues regarding consent. Though the Omegas would be just as eager to mate as the Alpha's — though still against their will — the Betas would all be collateral damage. It would be the largest case of mass rape in American history.

Gil's hand drops from the door and he scrubs his palm over his face. "What can we do?"

Dr. Pedersen has already taken Dani's place at the computer and is typing furiously, inputting commands that Gil can't even begin to understand. "I'm venting the room, but it will take thirty minutes until the remnants are rendered innocuous. By then, it will be too late for the detectives, they'll be fully immersed in the effects of the drug. I'm so sorry."

"There has to be something we can do to get them out sooner," Dani says, words heavy with the weight of her worry as she looks at the two men standing in the sealed chamber. The large viewing window above the computer console gives a clear view of the sterile space: locked refrigeration units line the back wall, a large shelving unit of supplies — beakers and test tubes, scales and microscopes, and dozens of items that none of the team even recognize — take up the right hand wall, and a lab bench and table appear ready for various experiments the middle of the room.

"I'm sorry," Dr. Pedersen shakes her head, clearly as distressed about the situation as Dani is. "Until the toxin dissipates, we can't open that door. We cannot allow this to spread."

"We can't just leave them in there!" Dani shouts, waving her hand towards the room.

"I don't think we have a choice," Gil says, swallowing around the bile that's climbing up the back of his throat. He knows the doctor is right. They've sworn to serve and protect the citizens of New York and opening that door would cause complete pandemonium. But leaving JT and Malcolm alone, trapped and unable to fight the effects of the compound, is more than he can bear.

"Not to sound indelicate, but what are their designations?" Dr. Pedersen tentatively inquires.

"Alpha and Omega," Gil says quietly, hating himself for being thankful for that fact. If they had split up differently in pursuit of their killer, there's a very real possibility that this would have been a death sentence for one of them. 

"I realize it's little consolation, but at least they'll both survive," she says.

Little consolation, indeed. Gil knows what he's sentencing them to by leaving them in there, and there's not a damn thing he can do to stop it.

He takes a deep breath and turns to face the two men, accepting that it's his duty to be the one to level the pronouncement. They're both standing at the door, anxiously looking back and forth between Gil and the doctor, clearly waiting to be released from the room. Gil can tell, before he's even said a word, that Malcolm understands exactly what's about to happen. The way his shoulders slump in defeat, the way his eyes close as resignation settles heavy on his features — Gil hates that he recognizes the look from all the other times Malcolm has quietly accepted the shit that the universe has decided to shovel his way.

Gil hits the button on the intercom that's installed just beside the door, allowing him to explain the predicament. "I'm sorry," he says, ensuring he looks each of them in the eye. He has no right to shy away from this when they're about to be forced into a situation in which they have absolutely no say. "Novak already flooded the chamber with the compound."

Despite not being able to see any trace of the gas they've been inhaling, both men's eyes roam up to the vents on the ceiling. Thanks to Dr. Pedersen, those same vents are now pumping saturated oxygen into the room. It won't stop what's about to happen, but with any luck, she acted quickly enough to limit their exposure to the toxin. It could be the difference between the artificial heat/rut lasting for hours or days. Two of Novak's victims were still affected nearly a week after exposure, dying from a combination of rhabdomyolysis and electrolyte imbalance caused by dehydration. Edrisa helpfully translated that to death by sex. God willing, the effects will be far less severe for Malcolm and JT. 

Malcolm presses the button on his side of the door to finish what Gil left unsaid, "You can't open the door without risking infecting the entire building. We have to stay in here."

"What? No way, man." JT shakes his head vigorously, eyebrows pinching together as he realizes what Gil is saying. "Gil, you can't be serious."

"JT, if there was any way for us to safely get you out of there, you know I would move heaven and earth to make it happen," Gil says, and he means it with every fiber of his being.

"Jesus Christ, you know what this means, right?" JT asks. 

Gil is fairly certain that it's rhetorical, but the man looks like he's close to panicking so he answers him anyways. "I do. And I am sorry you're in this position. But you're going to need to see each other through this, because we can't open this door for at least half an hour, and by then it'll be too late."

"Fuck!" JT slams his fist against the wall beside the door before turning on his heel to pace the small space, his restless energy palpable even through the thick glass.

Gil tries to school his expression, knowing that the last thing either of the men need is another set of emotions to deal with, but judging by the sad smile on Malcolm's face, he doesn't do a very good job of it.

"Kid, if there was _any_ way that I could get you out of there, you know I would," he says earnestly.

"I know, Gil," Malcolm says quietly. "It's fine."

"It's really not," he says, wishing more than anything that he could put a stop to this.

Malcolm dips his head and chuckles quietly, that small, self-deprecating smile that always breaks Gil's heart just a little inching its way over his face. "I'm more worried about JT, honestly." He looks over his shoulder at JT as he continues to pace the room, agitation clear in every taut line of his body.

As if he senses their eyes on him, JT stalks back over to the door, looking to the doctor as he asks, "How long do we have?"

"Minutes."

"I need you to call Tally and put her on speaker," JT turns back to Gil, a spark of intensity burning bright in his eyes. When Gil arches a brow at the statement, he adds, "Novak made us leave our phones before he locked us in here."

Gil can tell how angry the man is about being bested by their killer, but they both know that now is neither the time nor place to discuss what went wrong in their pursuit of the man. Instead he pulls out his phone and brings up Tally's contact information, his thumb hovering over the dial button, but he turns to Dani before he presses the icon.

"Powell, can you take Dr. Pedersen to the station and get her statement, and get started on processing Novak?" Gil says, an order dressed up as a request. He's going to make damn sure that JT and Malcolm don't have an audience, a futile attempt to spare them their dignity.

Dani recognizes the order for what it is, nodding her agreement and shooting one last worried look at the two men before she leads the doctor from the room, closing the door securely behind them. Once they're gone, Gil dials Tally's number and puts the phone on speaker, holding it up to the intercom for JT to hear.

"Hi, Gil," Tally's warm voice floats through the speaker. "I hope you're not calling to say you can't make it to Alicia's party this weekend. She'd be devastated if uncle Gil misses her second birthday."

JT's face collapses at the sound of his wife's voice, but he makes a visible effort to pull himself together as quickly as possible, answering in place of Gil. "Hey hon, it's me, and I don't have much time."

Gil can tell he's not exaggerating. He can see the sweat starting to form on JT's brow, can tell by the way he's holding himself so stiffly that he's already begun fighting against his biology. It's a battle that, unfortunately, he has no chance of winning.

"Honey, what's wrong," Tally is immediately on high alert, sensing the tension in her husband's voice, even through the dual speaker setup they're using.

"You know the case I've been working," JT says, and Gil understands that even though he keeps his work life as confidential as possible, there is no way Tally wouldn't know about this case. It's been the headline story for over two weeks. With a dose count in the mid-thirties, and six resultant deaths, the city has been slowly building towards a full blown panic. Tally would be keenly aware that her husband was working to catch the elusive man behind the murders. "There's no need to panic, but I've been exposed to the substance. I only have a minute or so until I'm in a rut."

"Oh my God." It's little more than a breath but it carries clearly into the room. As does the rustling of papers and hurried movements from the other side of the phone call. "JT, where are you? I'm on my way and I'll be there as soon as I can."

It doesn't surprise Gil at all that Tally would volunteer to come out and see JT through the forced rut. The Omega woman is one of the most selfless people he's ever had the pleasure of meeting.

"Hon, you can't," JT grits out through clenched teeth and Gil can tell he's fighting not to lose his composure. "I'm locked in a room with Bright, and we've both been exposed."

There's a moment of near silence while the words sink in, followed by a quiet, "Shit."

"Tally, I'm sorry." Regret and sorrow crease JT's features and Gil can't help but feel like he's eavesdropping on an incredibly private conversation. From the looks of it, Malcolm feels the same way, as he angles his body away from JT to give him the illusion of privacy.

"JT, don't you dare apologize. This is not your fault," Tally cuts him off before he can say anything else. "You and I are going to be just fine, and we'll figure this out when you get home. For now," she pauses, the breath she blows out sounding like static on the line, "You do what needs to be done. And you take care of Malcolm; that boy's been through enough in his life already."

Malcolm's head shoots over at the comment, surprise evident on every feature of his face. But the shock can only override the feelings that are coursing through his body for so long and soon he's loosening his tie, biting down on his lip as he holds himself back from acting on his body's instincts.

"Tally Tarmel," JT says, "I love you so damn much." It's a confession and a offering, a heartfelt declaration that Gil can feel the truth of even from where he's standing. 

"I love you, too. You do whatever it takes to make sure you come home to me, okay?" Tally replies, but JT's focus has begun to drift to Malcolm, as the Omega's pheromones become impossible to ignore. 

Gil pulls the phone back from the intercom as JT loses the battle against biology, shoving Malcolm hard against the glass doors as their lips crash together, hands roaming bodies to rid one another of their clothes.

"Hon?" The single word, laced with worry, coming through the phone pulls Gil's attention from the frantic movements in the other room.

"Tally, it's Gil," he says, bringing the phone to his ear and backing away from the door as Malcolm spins them around, slamming JT's back against the glass before dropping to his knees in front of the Alpha. He's worried about leaving them alone, but the last thing he wants to see is Malcolm — the man he's known since he was just a little boy, the kid who is like a son to him — getting worked through a heat. "JT's gonna be fine. As soon as we can safely get them out, they'll be headed straight for the hospital to get checked out. I'll keep you posted every step of the way."

"You and I are going to have words about sending my husband into dangerous situations, Gil," Tally says but then softens the words with, "you can apologize at Alicia's party."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," he says honestly, grimacing as JT yanks Malcolm back to his feet and carries him like he weighs nothing over to the table in the room, manhandling him until he's bent over the table and he can sink into his body, both men's faces contorting into a mask of pained ecstasy.

Gil turns his back to them, huffing out a breath as he ends the call, offering a prayer to God and any of the saints that will listen that Malcolm and JT make it through this without any lasting scars.


	2. March

JT and Tally are curled up on the sofa, Tally tucked into JT's warm body to fend off the chill of the unusually cold winter, a throw blanket draped over them both. JT runs hot and doesn't strictly need the blanket, but he'll take any chance he gets to nestle with the amazing woman that he's fortunate enough to call his wife. 

After what happened with Bright, he wouldn't have blamed her if she'd decided to leave. His marriage vows are more than just words to him, they're a sacred oath that he made before God and Tally, and he broke his oath that day. He knows that it wasn't his fault, that he didn't set out to be unfaithful and that he had no say in the matter, but knowing something to be true intellectually and actually believing it in your heart are two very different things, and it's been a struggle for JT to reconcile the conflicting emotions. It took nearly a month for him to let go of enough of the guilt that he was able to even look her in the eye without flinching away in shame.

Tally, as always, has been nothing but patient and loving. Every day she tells him she loves him — which is nothing new, really; they've been telling each other that daily for over a decade — but since the incident at the lab, she's made sure that he's actually listening to the words. Every morning, before they get out of bed, she brings her hands to his face and waits until he meets her eye before she says, "JT Tarmel. I love you so damn much," parroting his own words back to him so that he understands that her feelings for him run just as deeply as his for her.

And so their time spent cuddled up on the couch is hard won and most assuredly not taken for granted by either of the Tarmels. When the door buzzer sounds, therefore, JT is less than pleased about the interruption.

"I swear, if Mr. J went for groceries and forgot his keys again, I'm not gonna buzz him in this time," JT grumbles as he pushes to his feet and makes his way to the intercom. He'd never actually leave the older man stranded outside, but buzzing him in has become a fairly regular occurrence lately and JT would swear he's not even putting in an effort to remember his keys anymore. 

Tally snickers from the sofa, knowing that JT will not only buzz the man in, but he'll also go down and help him cart his grocery bags to his fourth floor walk-up.

"Mr. Johnson, did you forget your keys?" JT says, leaning in to the speaker on the wall.

"Uh, no?" Is the confused response, tiny and tinny as it crackles through the dated intercom system. "It's Malcolm. Malcolm Bright."

As if JT wouldn't have figured out on his own.

After a moment of confusion as to why Bright is showing up at his apartment at 9:15 on a Wednesday night, JT buzzes him up, unlocks and unchains the door, and pulls it open, waiting for the quirky profiler to make his way up the three flights of stairs.

Oddly, the relationship between Malcolm and JT experienced very few changes following their seven hour captivity. Their initial embarrassment was quickly overshadowed by their next case, and everything went back to normal, more or less. 

If things were a little more friendly between them, a little more gentle and considerate, no one was commenting on it.

Malcolm drags himself up the last flight of stairs and JT is shocked how terrible the man looks. It's only been a week since he worked a case with the team, and, though he'd looked tired then, it was nothing that was a cause for concern. Now, though...

"Bro, you look terrible," JT says, taking in the bruise-like smudges beneath his eyes and the way his suit seems to be hanging just a little too loose on his already slight frame.

A small chuckle and a shrug are the only responses he gets from the Omega as he leads him into the apartment, locking the door behind them. JT shows him to the living room and gestures for him to take a seat on the overstuffed armchair to the right of the sofa.

"Hey, Bright," Tally's smile fades as he tiredly lowers himself in the chair and she sees how exhausted he looks. "Are you alright? You don't look like you're feeling very well."

JT sits back down beside Tally, but the relaxed atmosphere from earlier has vanished, both of them tense with worry. Malcolm showing up unannounced would be a red flag to start with, but looking the way he does right now is a pretty clear indicator that something is wrong.

"Can I get you a cup of tea or something?" Tally offers, her caregiver instincts kicking into high gear.

Malcolm scrubs a hand over his face and smiles weakly, "No, thank you. I'm sorry to interrupt your night." He looks around the room, obviously looking for Alicia, "Is she already in bed?"

"Yeah, man, she's been in bed for like, an hour and a half," JT says, jokingly adding, "you might not sleep, but babies do." Alarm bells go off in JT's mind as Malcolm tries to crack a smile but it's brittle and sits awkwardly on his face. "Hey man, what's going on?"

The way Malcolm steels himself like he's preparing for a blow makes JT's stomach twist on itself. He and Malcolm had a rocky start to their friendship, but over the last few years, they've become something akin to friends, even if neither of the emotionally stunted men are willing to admit it. Seeing Malcolm now, looking frightened and alone, doesn't sit will with JT at all.

"Um, I'm not really sure how to say this," Malcolm says, tucking his hand beneath his leg as it begins to tremble, a sure sign of just how on edge he is, even if he's trying hard to seem unaffected. 

It surprises JT just how much he wants to reach out and comfort the man, to take away the fear and anxiety he's obviously fighting so valiantly against. But before he even has a chance to contemplate if his touch would be welcomed, Malcolm launches a hand grenade.

"I'm pregnant."

JT's brain stutters to a grinding halt, just for a moment, his world shifting to a haze of static that blocks out everything but those two simple words that echo wildly in his head. He's lost in his mind, staring vacantly into the empty space between him and Bright until Tally reaches over and takes his hand, giving it a light squeeze. It's enough to snap him from his near-catatonia, glassy eyes drifting from Tally's small hand wrapped over his, to her worried eyes, to Malcolm's anxiety-ridden face.

"It's yours," Malcolm adds quietly.

The words that were lost in the ether only a second ago come rushing back with the force of a tsunami when he realizes just how apprehensive Malcolm is about letting him know. He shifts himself to the edge of the sofa and reaches forward to place a gentle hand on Malcolm's knee, careful to move slowly so Malcolm can pull away or stop him if he doesn't want the contact. Aside from a slight flinch that makes JT's heart ache in a way he's unaccustomed to, Malcolm makes no move to pull away.

"How are you feeling?" JT asks, suddenly putting together the pieces of just why Bright is looking so ill. Aside from the obvious nerves, he's betting there's a little bit of morning sickness that's causing Malcolm to look so peaky. "Are you okay? Is—" he swallows around the lump that forms in his throat as he realizes that perhaps Bright has more news than just the existence of the baby, that maybe something is wrong. "Is the baby okay?"

Malcolm blinks at him, his face contorting into a strange combination of confusion and disbelief before a slow smile begins to tug at the corner of his lips. JT's heart lightens at the sight as some of the heavy weight that Malcolm had appeared to be carrying is lifted from his shoulders, leaving him looking just a little more like his usual self. Propping his elbow on his knee, Malcolm drops his face into his hand, hiding his eyes behind his fingers as he huffs out a relieved breath.

"Yeah," Malcolm chuckles, sounding a little breathless. "Yeah, we're both fine."

"You sure about that, man? You're kind of looking worse than your standard terrible." JT says, ignoring the light slap to his arm and the shocked look that Tally shoots him. He honestly doesn't mean anything by it, and Malcolm seems to understand that as he looks up with a genuine smile lighting up his face.

"That, uh. That was not the initial reaction I was expecting," Malcolm says, seeming almost giddy with the relief that's obviously pumping through his body.

"Oh, sweetheart," Tally says, moving to sit on the arm of his chair, her hand falling naturally to his back to rub slow, soothing circles. “Is that what you’re worried about?”

Malcolm lifts a shoulder in a half-hearted shrug, averting his eyes as the smile fades from his face. “This is kind of a big change. And neither of you asked for this.”

“Neither did you,” Tally points out. “But that doesn’t mean it’s unwelcome news.”

JT nods his agreement, realizing just how right Tally is. This wasn’t something that any of them asked for, but the fact that he’s going to be a daddy again is slowly starting to sink in and, regardless of the circumstances, there’s no way that’s anything but good news. Unless Malcolm doesn’t want this.

“Wait”, JT says, shifting closer so he can take one of Malcolm’s hands between his. “Do you? I mean, are you wanting to keep it?” He holds his breath as he waits for the response, the blood in his veins feeling like ice as he considers that maybe this was just a courtesy to let them know before he ‘takes care of it.’

“Yeah,” Malcolm says, chewing on his lip before he adds, “I want this.”

JT and Tally both huff out a breath, and JT can tell that Tally was just as worried as he was. 

“Oh,” Malcolm whispers, eyebrows shooting up to his hairline as he looks back and forth between JT and Tally. JT recognizes the way his eyes pull tight around the edges, the way his head cocks to the side just a little, and knows he’s profiling them both — reading their microexpressions, analyzing their body language, using his weird pseudo-telepathy thing to determine exactly what they’re thinking about the news. “Oh.”

“Yeah, ‘oh,’” JT says, still holding on to Malcom’s hand. “This is good news, man. This is _great_ news.” He can’t contain himself any longer, launching himself to his feet and hauling Malcolm up with him, wrapping him in a great big hug that nearly pulls the smaller man off of his feet. “We’re gonna have a baby.” 

JT’s booming laugh fills the space and soon Malcolm and Tally are joining in as well. None of them even mind when Alicia calls out from her room down the hall, woken up by the commotion in the living room. 

“May I?” Malcolm asks hesitantly.

JT lets him go, placing him flat on his feet and smiling wildly at him, nodding his consent, “It’ll be good practice.You’ll be doing it multiple times a night soon enough.”

Malcolm just laughs and tugs down on his jacket, making himself presentable before he heads down the hall to Alicia’s room to attempt to coax the little girl back to sleep. JT chuckles to himself, thinking Bright has no idea that he’s probably going to be in there for an hour as she asks for one more story, over and over, batting her little eyelashes in a way that’s impossible to turn down.

“Hon,” Tally says, pushing to her feet and wrapping her arms around JT’s waist, pulling him close while still keeping her head back enough to look him in the eye. “I know you’re excited, but there's a lot to work out, and that boy looks fit to drop. You maybe want to tone it down a little bit?”

The smile on her face tells him that she’s just as excited as he is, she’s just doing a better job of containing herself. It took them some time to get pregnant with Alicia, and they both consider her to be the biggest blessing in their lives. Another child in their lives can only add to the joy.

"Probably not," JT smiles at his wife and leans down to peck her on the lips before turning serious. "You're okay with this?"

She brings a hand up to the back of his head, thumb tracing absent shapes onto his scalp as she looks up at him with a depth of love that still makes his stomach flutter after all these years. "I believe that God has a plan for all of us. And now we know exactly why you two were locked in that room together."

"You're not angry?" The surprised voice comes from the entranceway to the living room, more of a statement than a question, but the way Malcolm's arms are wrapped around his torso, he's still unsure where he stands with the two of them.

"Oh sweetheart," Tally says, pulling out of JT's embrace to walk over to Malcolm and envelop him in a hug of his own, "This is wonderful news and we're very excited."

Malcolm looks to JT over Tally's shoulder, searching for confirmation that everything is as okay as Tally says it is. JT smiles at him and offers a small nod and sees the way he relaxes into Tally's arms.

Tally is right about having a lot of things to work out and discuss — the whole situation is unusual at best and finding a setup that works for all of them, especially the new life growing inside of Malcolm's body, will certainly take some creative thinking — but JT knows that, together, they'll find a way to make things work. He and Malcolm have been partners at the precinct for a couple of years now. It feels almost natural that they'll be partners in parenthood as well.

When Tally finally releases Malcolm, he shyly says, "Alicia went right back to bed with a little song. Apparently Bobby Darin makes her sleepy."

JT walks over and slings an arm around his shoulders, leading him back to the sofa. He's a little disappointed that he missed seeing Bright sing Alicia back to sleep, but figures he'll have time to witness Bright in daddy mode soon enough.

"You're a natural," he says to Malcolm as they sit next to one another. "Usually it's a battle to get her back to sleep. You're gonna be a great father."

He can tell by the way Bright averts his eyes and chews on his lips that he has doubts about that, and JT knows that every single one of them is a result of Martin Whitly. JT's never hated the man as much as he does in that instant, for making Malcolm doubt himself when the Omega has such a kind soul and so much love to give. 

JT makes a promise to himself, then and there, to make sure that he's there for Malcolm through every step of this pregnancy. Come hell or high water, he's going to convince Malcolm that he's more than capable of doing this, but that he sure as hell doesn't have to do it alone.


	3. August

Sitting cross legged on the floor, surrounded by pieces of the crib and about four thousand screws, Malcolm realizes he's so far in over his head that he can't even see the surface anymore. The store had the option of having someone come out and assemble the crib, but he'd gotten it in his head that he should do it himself — a test that, in his mind, would somehow prove that since he was capable of assembling the crib, he would be capable of caring for the life that was going to sleep in it.

He chews on the inside of his cheek as he contemplates if the reverse is true as well. 

Before he can spiral into another 'I can't do this, I'm going to be a terrible father, I can't be trusted to take care of another life' breakdown, he slides his phone over and pulls up JT's contact information, hesitating only a moment before dialing.

"Hey, Bright, what's up?" JT's voice comes warm through the speaker and instantly makes Malcolm feel a little more centered. 

JT has been a rock for him these last five months, talking him down from the proverbial ledges he constantly finds himself on, attending every doctor's appointment, and walking him through what needs to be done to prepare for their little bundle's arrival. Malcolm's not sure he could have done this without the man's support and is thankful everyday that JT and Tally were on board with everything from the very beginning.

"I, uh. I may have bitten off more than I can chew," Malcolm says, rubbing a hand nervously over the back of his neck. 

There's a slight pause before JT's voice filters through once again, "You decided to assemble it yourself, didn't you?" Malcolm's silence is apparently answer enough and JT continues, "how many pieces?"

"Um, a handful less than a million?"

"I can wrap things up here in a half hour or so, is that okay?" JT asks, pointedly _not_ asking if this is an emergency and if he needs to drop everything and rush over. 

The thing is, he would. It doesn't even matter what he's in the middle of, if Malcolm needs him, he's there. It fills Malcolm with a warmth that he's painfully unfamiliar with. He's still not used to having someone care for him so deeply, and he's quite certain he'll never really become accustomed to it; for nearly 25 years, Gil's been caring for him much the same way and he still can't quite wrap his mind around that, either.

"Yeah. I mean, if you don't mind. That would be great," he huffs out a sigh, equal parts relieved and defeated and hears JT chuckle on the other end.

"Bro, I told you it was a terrible idea." There's a warmth that tells him that JT is amused as Malcolm once again refuses to learn from JT's mistakes.

"Yes, yes, get your 'I told you so's out now. How was I supposed to know how complicated this would be?" Malcolm says, gesturing expansively to the absurd number of pieces in front of him, careless of the fact that JT can't actually see him.

"Because I literally told you? Pretty sure my exact words were 'let the professionals assemble it. It's got about a thousand pieces and is more complicated than you'd expect.' You remember that conversation?" JT is openly laughing now and Malcolm can picture him leaning back in his chair, a rare smile settling on his face. Though typically quite reserved and focused at work, Malcolm's noticed he smiles more now, just like he did when Tally was pregnant. Fatherhood brings out something softer in the man, and Malcolm is pleased to be a part of bringing that smile to his face.

"I don't think that's exactly how the conversation went."

That's _exactly_ how the conversation went.

"Mmhmm," JT knows damn well that Malcolm remembers just fine. "Need me to bring anything?"

"If you happen to be passing a grocery store…" Malcolm smirks, knowing JT does not approve of his obsessive craving for salted caramel ice cream but indulges him nonetheless.

"One pint of diabetes coming up," JT gumbles, but Malcolm has grown to hear the fondness in his voice.

Disconnecting the call, Malcolm takes a moment to just sit there, feeling the stretch in his aching hips as he leans forward, before somewhat awkwardly getting to his knees and then pushing to his feet, the bulge of his belly affecting the grace with which he usually moves. He side-steps around the debris of crib parts that are littering the floor just outside his bedroom and makes his way to the kitchen, pulling out the ingredients to make a simple chicken stir fry. JT told him once that for someone who rarely ate, he sure knew his way around a kitchen.

It turns out he enjoys cooking, when he has someone to cook for. It also turns out that he's more likely to eat more than a couple bites if he's got someone with whom to share a meal. He's fairly certain JT figured that out, too, as the Alpha has a tendency to come by right around lunch or dinner, letting Malcolm whip them something up, and he can't help but notice how JT always seems to smile when Malcolm actually eats something more substantial than licorice or ice cream. Due in large part to these shared meals, Malcolm has actually maintained a healthy body weight throughout his pregnancy, and he can't deny he feels better for it. So he dices and chops and tosses and it's not long before he hears the sound of a key in his door.

"Mmmm, smells great," JT says as he walks through the explosion of crib components, stopping to put a pint of ice cream in the freezer with a rueful shake of his head before sidling up next to Malcolm where he stands at the stove, pressing a warm hand lightly against his lower back as he peers into the pan. JT's been surprisingly tactile since finding out about the baby, and it's only become more noticeable as Malcolm's stomach grows more every day. Malcolm knows it's the Alpha's protective instincts kicking in, along with the man's innate need to feel closer to his child, but Malcolm finds he doesn't mind it in the slightest, so he just smiles up at JT before going back to stirring the food. "What can I do?"

"It'll be ready in a few minutes," Malcolm says, throwing a cover on top of the pan and slipping from JT's light touch to grab a couple plates from the cupboard. "Why don't you take a quick look at the crib instructions and see if you can unravel the mystery."

Malcolm considers himself to be of above average intelligence, but those instructions might as well be written in cuneiform for all the sense he can make of them. 

JT just chuckles and heads over to where the instruction booklet — _novel_ — is laid open on the floor next to an ungodly number of screws. It's not long before Malcolm has their plates dished up and placed on the breakfast bar.

"Hope you're hungry," Malcolm says by way of calling him over, gesturing to the heaping plate of food he's dished out for him. He hauls himself up onto a stool in front of his own far more meager plateful and waits for JT to join him.

JT digs in with gusto, while Malcolm pokes at his own food, nerves quelling any appetite he may have built up while attempting to assemble that infernal crib. It's only a matter of minutes before JT notices the way Malcolm is spending more time pushing the food on his plate around rather than actually eating it.

"What's up?" JT asks, placing his fork down on his plate and swiveling on his stool to face Malcolm.

"Uh, I was thinking," Malcolm says, but then pauses as he realizes he's not sure how to broach the subject.

"Are you ever not?" JT teases.

Malcolm feels a small smile tug at his lips as he realizes he really has nothing to be nervous about. The worst that will happen is that JT will say no, but it's not like the offer will scare him away. JT is a part of his life now and always will be. 

It's funny to Malcolm just how easily they fell into this...whatever _this_ is. It's more than a friendship, by far. It runs so deep it feels like they're physically connected, and in a way, he supposes, they are. But Malcolm's never had a friendship like this before, and doubts he ever will again. 

It's why he's so nervous about what he's about to suggest, afraid to jeopardize what's become the most important relationship in his life. But he's slowly figuring out that it's exactly why he _doesn't_ need to be nervous at all.

Malcolm takes a breath, covers JT's hand with his own where it's resting on the breakfast bar, and makes his case. "I've been thinking that this apartment is kind of terrible for raising a child in." It's obviously not what JT was expecting and his eyebrows shoot up in surprise. Malcolm hurries to explain, "I could convert the office upstairs into a bedroom, but then I'd be on a different floor than the baby, and I can't even fathom how to go about childproofing those stairs," he nods towards the the staircase behind them and JT tilts his head in acknowledgement, recognizing that Malcolm makes a good point. "So, I'm going to move."

He can see the concern crease JT's features, worried that Malcolm is considering not just moving, but moving _away_. He knows it would kill the Alpha if Malcolm wanted to leave with his child, and Malcolm gives his hand a small squeeze to reassure him that's not what he's planning.

"My family owns an apartment complex not far from here. I'm having the top floor renovated right now and it will be ready for early in the new year," Malcolm can't help but notice the way JT's body relaxes at the news and he moves JT's hand to rest on the swell of his belly, knowing that the man loves to feel his son moving, but never makes the move to do so without Malcolm's consent. "JT, I want you in our lives more than anything. But I also don't want you to have to choose between spending time with him," he looks down to where their hands are joined on his stomach, "and being with Tally and Alicia."

JT's mouth pinches a little around the corners and Malcolm knows that he's been thinking the same thing. Knowing JT as well as he does, the man's probably been worrying about it constantly. He hopes that makes him receptive to Malcolm's offer.

"So, I've had the top floor divided into two apartments. I was hoping that maybe you, Tally, and Alicia would consider moving as well?" Malcolm asks tentatively.

Harvard and Quatico trained, years of profiling experience with the FBI, and Malcolm can't make heads or tails of JT's expression as he looks at the man. And so he does the most difficult thing he could possibly do in the situation: he quietly waits for JT to respond. 

It appears as if the baby is slightly more impatient, though, as he kicks against Malcolm's body where JT's hand is splayed flat and warm over the thin fabric of Malcolm's shirt. JT's smile lights up his face at the movement, his eyes travelling from Malcolm's stomach to his eyes, a glimmer of excitement lighting up his face, and Malcolm offers a silent thank you to the tiny life inside of him for the timely kick.

"We're not a charity case," JT says firmly, expressing the concern that Malcolm was most definitely expecting. He's thought through an answer that he truly believes would work for them both.

"Of course not. And while I would be more than happy to have you stay there for free," he begins, but JT's stony stare tells him that option is a non-starter, "I was thinking you could just pay whatever it is that you're paying at your current place." He chooses not to tell JT that the money would all be going into a savings account for Alicia, ensuring she's financially ready for whichever university she chooses to go to. That can stay his little secret until it's time to fill out college applications. "Besides, your current place is a two bedroom, which is going to be an issue as the kids get bigger."

He can tell, now, that JT wants to accept the offer, knowing that being closer to Malcolm means more time spent with both of his families, but obviously he needs to discuss it with Tally first. 

"I have a walk through scheduled this weekend, to see about knocking down walls between units and settling on floor plans for the apartments. Why don't you and Tally come? You can scope out the building, see one of those fancy 3D artist renderings of what the apartment could look like. You don't need to make a decision right away; the permitting and renovation is going to take a while. Like I said, I wasn't planning on moving until January." Malcolm is aware he's rambling a little, but he can't seem to make his mouth stop moving as his words begin to trip over themselves in their haste to get out. "Though if you do decide that you want to move in, we can have it ready before then, if that's what you want. It _would_ be nice to have his first Christmas in the new place if you, Tally, and Alicia are just across the hall. But I suppose I'm getting a little ahead of myself. There's no pressure, obviously, and I totally understand if you don't want to move, since that's a pretty substantial life change…"

"Bright," JT says quietly, and Malcolm's jaw finally snaps shut. "I'll talk to Tally about it, but being closer to you and the baby would be great. Thank you for doing that."

Well.

That was a whole lot easier than Malcolm was expecting.

"Think you can maybe eat something now?" JT asks, glancing over to Malcolm's nearly untouched plate.

Now that the nerves have abated, he realizes that he's actually quite hungry. He huffs out a small laugh and nods his agreement, both men turning back to the meal in front of them. They eat in a comfortable silence, each man lost in his own thoughts of the future until their plates are cleared and in the sink, Malcolm shooing JT away as he offers to wash up, turning his attention instead back to the jigsaw puzzle of a crib that's taken over his apartment.

"How long do you have before you have to get back to the precinct?" Malcolm asks, hoping they can at least get the damn thing started before JT has to leave.

"Gil said to take the afternoon off to make sure our little man has a safe place to sleep," JT smiles softly, a smile which Malcolm immediately returns.

They make their way over to the scene of the crime, both men grimacing at the wooden pieces as if they're scattered body parts.

"Okay," JT nods once, standing tall and preparing for battle. "Let's do this."


	4. December

"Hon, where do you want the…glass pan things?" JT says, eyeing the dishes in his hands like they're trying to pull one over on him. 

Tally just chuckles and plucks them from her husband's grip to put in the cupboard next to the stove. "They're casserole dishes, honey."

Everything was moved from their old place nearly three weeks ago, but, much to her chagrin, there were still a number of boxes left to unload, especially in the kitchen. Fortunately, Tally thinks as she looks around the large room, there's loads of space for everything to get tucked away. The apartment is easily three times the size of their old one, with a sparkling new kitchen — all granite and stainless steel and high end finishes that they insisted weren't necessary but that Malcolm went ahead and ordered anyways — that she's already in love with, mostly because it has a clear view into the living room so she can make sure JT and Alicia aren't getting into too much trouble while she's busy preparing meals. The two of them together have a tendency to create a level of chaos that she never would have believed possible.

She can't wait to see what happens when Nathaniel is old enough to join in the mayhem.

She's still a little unsure about only paying what they were at the old apartment for the new space — frankly, they'd never be able to afford it otherwise as she's certain it would easily run into five figures for the monthly rent if Malcolm were to list it — but she has to admit that the change has been nothing but positive. From the moment they moved in, having Malcolm and Nathaniel in such close proximity drained a tension from JT that she hadn't really even noticed he'd been carrying, until it was gone. Her husband is especially protective, more so than what would usually be expected from an Alpha, and she can't believe she didn't realize just how difficult it was for him to not have _all_ of his family close enough to easily protect and defend. Since they moved in, though, JT has been over the moon. 

"Where do you want the finger remover?" JT asks, holding up the mandolin that caused an emergency trip to the doctor for stitches once upon a time when JT decided he didn't need to use the guard. 

She plucks the mandolin from his hands with a chuckle at the way he flinches back from the device like it's about to attack. She's about to suggest that JT go check if Malcolm's back, leaving her to organize the kitchen as she sees fit, when the man in question walks through the door with Nate strapped to his chest in a baby sling, and Alicia grasping his pointer finger as she tugs him through the door

"Mama! Dada!" The little girl releases her hold on Malcolm and runs to JT, excitedly babbling about their latest adventure, and he sweeps her up into the air, a peal of high pitched giggles ringing through the room.

Tally walks over to Malcolm, pressing a quick kiss to his cheek and helping him to unwrap the little bundle from his cozy sling.

"Thanks for taking her for a bit," she says, lifting the sleeping form into her arms and leaning in to take a deep breath of his damn near addictive scent, her biological clock giving a nearly audible tick as she curls his warm body against her. "We've almost got the kitchen sorted."

"Happy to help. Besides, we had a great time," Malcolm says earnestly. The quiet Omega took to fatherhood with an ease and purity that seemed to surprise the man himself, but it came as no surprise to Tally. She'd watched the way he seemed to heal throughout the course of his pregnancy, slowly losing the jagged edges that lingered from an unspeakable childhood, mending the poorly stitched seams that had left him damaged and afraid. The way he gazed at his baby bump when he thought that no one was looking made it pretty clear that he was going to love that baby with an unbridled intensity, ensuring his child never had to face the same demons he had.

"I was thinking of whipping up some chicken tikka masala for dinner," Tally says, dropping a gentle kiss on Nate's forehead before handing him back to Malcolm once the sling is off and laid out over the side of the sofa. "Think you could stay?" The five of them eat together more nights than not, these days, their two separate families somehow blending flawlessly into one. 

Tally's sister Carra had expressed her reservations about their arrangement when Tally first explained their plan to move in next to Malcolm. Rather vocal about her concerns for Tally's marriage, Carra questioned whether moving next to the man her husband had already slept with once was the wisest decision. But there isn't a doubt in Tally's mind that this is what's best for all of them, and honestly, she isn't at all concerned about anything developing between JT and Malcolm. There's _something_ between the two men, but not _that_.

"Sounds great," Malcolm smiles, completely relaxed with his son nestled snug against his chest , "how can I help?"

Tally leans in, whispering conspiratorially, "You can get JT out of my kitchen so I can get the last few boxes unpacked."

Malcolm chuckles as they walk to the kitchen, calling out, "JT, your son needs to be changed."

"Why's he my son when he needs to be changed and your son when he's all clean and cooing?" JT grumbles, but he sets Alicia down with a kiss on the top of her head and reaches out to take Nathaniel from Malcolm's arms. 

In an instant trade, Malcolm scoops up Alicia, spinning them both in circles as JT heads to the nursery. "And you, young lady," Malcolm laughs, carefree and confident in a way that truly suits him, "promised to show me your new big girl bed!"

Alicia's face lights up as she slaps her hands to Malcolm's cheeks and squeals, "Big girl bed!" squirming from his arms to shimmy down his body, tugging on whatever part of his clothing she can reach to drag him along to her bedroom. Malcolm tosses a wink to Tally over his shoulder as he's pulled from the kitchen, the sounds of Alicia's excited chattering floating down the hall as she leads him to the bed that was delivered that morning (and set up by the professionals, at JT's insistence). 

Tally smiles as she goes back to unpacking those last few boxes, admonishing herself for waiting nearly three weeks to get the last of their things unpacked. There's just been so many other, more exciting things, to focus on. And now that she has Malcolm across the hall, a full time parent with whom to spend her free time, she finds herself spending most of her time with him and Nathaniel on her days home, rather than focusing on trivial things like unpacking.

It takes next to no time to finish, now that she's set her mind to it, and she moves to start on dinner, pulling out a cast iron skillet to sear the chicken as she begins dinner preparations. She can hear Malcolm and Alicia's enthusiastic conversation as she starts to prep the rest of the ingredients, the sound of her daughter's happiness filling her heart to the brim

JT comes in as she's combining spices for the sauce, Nathaniel sound asleep and looking especially tiny in his muscular arms, evoking a softness in her husband that he only ever has when he's with his children. "Hey hon, what's cookin'?" he asks, stepping to her side and leaning in to take a peek in the skillet.

"Chicken tikka masala," she informs him, tilting her head up for a kiss which he quickly grants, their lips fitting together perfectly.

"Need help with anything?" 

"I'm fine, but I imagine Malcolm could use some backup at this point," she tilts her head towards the sound of the non-stop prattle coming from their overexcited little girl down the hall, interspersed with equally excited exclamations in Bright's much lower tones, once again wondering how the man finds the energy to keep up with their little ball of energy.

"If anyone needs backup, it's probably Ali," JT laughs and presses one last kiss to her lips. "How about I set the table?"

JT turns out to be a surprisingly competent sous chef, considering he has an armful of sleeping baby to contend with. He ends up setting the table — and she's still rather ridiculously excited about the fact that they have an actual table now, and not just a small countertop to eat at — and then returns to the kitchen to help her with the rest of dinner.

By the time Malcolm and Alicia make their way back into the room, dinner is just about ready. 

"Alright mouse, let's get you buckled into your booster seat," JT says, turning Alicia around and leading her to the table with a pat on the back, passing Nathaniel back to Malcolm as he walks, tender smiles gracing both of their faces as they look down at the tiny boy whose skin has the deep, warm tones of JT's, but whose eyes, when he's not sound asleep in the comfort of his father's embrace, are the crystalline blue of Malcolm's. 

Nate also seemed to inherit JT's easy going disposition and, thankfully, his sleeping habits as well. But Tally would already swear that he's got Malcolm's keen and observant mind. While Malcolm insists that he's too young to even focus on anything yet, Tally would swear that Nathaniel is constantly watching and learning from everything that happens around him.

Soon enough they're all seated around the table, hot skillet resting on a potholder in the middle, far enough from tiny fingers to avoid any accidents. Tally watches as JT dishes out a small amount for Alicia and then immediately starts filling Malcolm's plate as well, knowing the Omega will likely keep hold of their son through the entire meal rather than laying him down in the nursery. 

Tally had asked him once why he did that, knowing it would be much easier for Malcolm to navigate his own dinner if one of his arms wasn't tied up keeping a hold on his son, who could be resting snug in his crib. Malcolm replied simply that he didn't want Nathaniel to miss out on family dinners just because he was sleeping. He said that it was his favourite part of the day and he wanted to share those feelings of love and belonging with his son. Tally never suggested laying him down after that.

JT never seemed to need to ask at all. Tally noticed that her husband somehow understood and accepted many of Malcolm's unconventional behaviours without needing an explanation, trusting the Omega implicitly when it came to caring for their son. She also noticed how much that faith seemed to shore up Malcolm's confidence. The self-doubt and insecurity that had a tendency to rear up throughout his pregnancy slowly faded away as JT convinced him, with words and with an unwavering display of trust, that he was going to be an amazing father.

Her husband, she thinks as she watches JT get everyone settled in, is a special man, indeed.

And so, their unconventional little family sits around the table passing dishes and trading stories, filling the house with love and laughter in a way that feels like it was always meant to be. Tally is convinced that it was. That everything that happened in their lives lead them to here and now.

She knows it won't always be rainbows and butterflies, that there will be arguments and disagreements to overcome. She's already bracing for the day that Malcolm decides he's ready to go back to work, knowing it will be hard on all of them for very different reasons. She knows there will be late nights of worrying for the safety of the two stubborn men in front of her. She knows that there will be occasional days that they drive each other crazy, only to be reunited over shared meals and shared love. 

And she knows that she wouldn't change any of it for the world.


End file.
